


grief inside the bones

by clarakent (niewanyin)



Series: Jason Todd Week [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, Omega Jason Todd, Omega Tim Drake, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23090095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niewanyin/pseuds/clarakent
Summary: Anders gives Jason the fucking creeps. He's a tall-ass man, 6'10" or 6'11" by Jason's estimates. A big man as well, with a solid chest and thick, tree-trunk arms. He always stares at Jason, and while he does his best to ignore it, the man follows him like a shark follows blood, waiting for his moment to pounce. He's a fucking alpha as well, because no other dynamic can give Jason that vibe of terrifying asshole that makes Jason want to hide.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Original Male Character(s), Tim Drake & Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson
Series: Jason Todd Week [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119





	grief inside the bones

**Author's Note:**

> For Free Day for Jason Todd Week.

Anders gives Jason the fucking creeps. He's a tall-ass man, 6'10" or 6'11" by Jason's estimates. A big man as well, with a solid chest and thick, tree-trunk arms. He always stares at Jason, and while he does his best to ignore it, the man follows him like a shark follows blood, waiting for his moment to pounce. He's a fucking alpha as well, because no other dynamic can give Jason that vibe of terrifying asshole that makes Jason want to hide.

He doesn't _want_ to want to hide from the man, but when the man slaps Jason's ass and says it has a "good omega jiggle" and all his boss and co-workers do is laugh because they'd rather keep Anders happy than tell him what he can do to himself for touching Jason without his consent. If he wasn't trying to go straight, Jason would beat his ass for trying anything, but the new and improved Jason Todd probably doesn't know how to do a damn thing to protect himself, so Jason doesn't dare touch him. 

Especially because there's a part of Jason who doesn't know if he could stop him, and he doesn't want to find out. He just does his best to avoid the man at all costs, keep his head down, and focus on fixing the cars that he's paid to fix.

He has Bruce's money at his disposal, and he uses that for school because he's not going to turn down a free education because that's just _begging_ Catherine Todd to come back and beat his ass back to the grave, but he wants everything else in his life, rent, utilities, groceries, bills. . . . He wants that to be his own money.

But he's so damn close to quitting and begging Bruce to help him until he gets another job because he feels so close to the end of his rope with Anders right now.

And now he's wishing he'd already done it because he doesn't know how, but somehow the asshole has ended up cornering Jason by himself and pressing him against the wall, making Jason all too aware of the entire foot that he has on him. He hasn't felt small in years, but that's the only way he can describe himself right now.

Small.

He looks at the wall just beyond Anders, feeling the two arms caging him in, but hoping that somehow they'll magically disappear. The man has a can of soda in his hand, and the cold sweat is pressing against Jason's neck, sending more chills up his spine than Jason wants.

"Can you let me go?" he mumbles, not daring to look up. He's going to quit tonight. There's no fighting it, he's walking out that door and he doesn't plan on ever looking back. He's just gotta make it through the present.

Anders cocks his head, and smirks down at him. "Now, why do I want to do that?" His other hand comes up to thumb Jason's lip, and the man tastes like gas and alcohol and something moldy. He wants to throw up. He wants to scream. He wants to run far, far away. He can't make his legs move at all. "Such a pretty little omega like you needs a pretty good dicking."

Jason wants to laugh at the words, but the hungry look in Anders's eyes makes it freeze in his throat. This man is serious. This man has no intention of stopping. And it's now or never, Jason has got to fight hard and run as fast as he can.

He fakes towards the left, but makes a move towards the right, hoping to confuse enough so Jason can run.

Dick and Tim live only two blocks away. He can make it there, and he can hide there with Tim and Astrid and knowing that he's safe while Dick calls his friends and they arrest this bastard. He can do it.

He's not fast enough. The man has a strong grip and before Jason knows it, he's being slammed onto the floor, his head splitting open from pain as dizziness fills his vision. Fuck, he just got another concussion.

Jason raises his hands up, intent on going down without a fight, but Anders doesn't even give a chance. He's too strong, too fast for such a big guy, and the next thing Jason knows, he's being rolled over, his jeans forced down and Anders laughing as he slaps his bare ass.

And then laughing when he does it again. And again. Until Jason's ass is screaming in pain, probably bright red, and he's biting his lip to stop his screams of pain from leaving him.

But he prefers the spanking to what happens next, when Anders fingers begin to probe at his hole. "No," he whispers into the cold, concrete floor. "Please no." He's never had sex before, barely even played with himself. He doesn't want his first time to be here. He wants it to be with someone he loves, in a nice bed, maybe when he's in heat. He wants to feel loved and adored.

Tears are streaming out of his eyes and he can't stop himself, not when a huge finger wiggles into him because this hurts _so_ much. He's not in heat, he doesn't have any slick at all, this is the worst pain he's ever experienced in his life and he's including being killed in that.

"Tight as fuck," Anders chuckles. "Can barely get it in." He bends down. "Gonna loosen you up."

Jason blinks through his tears, unable to process what he means, opening his mouth to ask, but before he knows it, sheer pain is lacing through his body, burning his nerves as something long, cold, and metal is being shoved inside him. He can't keep the screams in anymore, they come pouring out of him. But they fall on deaf ears, and he can't get away. Thanks to his concussion and the sheer strength of Anders, Jason is forced to do nothing but cry.

He doesn't even know what he's being fucked with, he only knows that it hurts so fucking much.

Time stretches out endlessly until Anders decides that he doesn't want to just fuck with a-

The tool lands next to him when he pulls it out. It's a wrench. “Luckily”, he was only raped by the handle.

Raped.

He's being raped right now.

The thought snaps him somewhere quiet.

The tears don't stop falling, but the screaming and sobbing stop. It's useless, he can't do anything to stop Anders. All he can do is take it.

The cock is bigger than the wrench, and it hurts worse, but Jason doesn't register it fully. It's pain and it's happening to his body. That's all he can fully comprehend. Time goes back to that endless form, and Jason just accepts it. Anders is panting and groaning above him, obviously having the time of his life with Jason's body.

He only barely comprehends Anders coming inside him, the burning of the come marking Jason's body. Anders pulls out, and Jason doesn't bother standing up when Anders does. He just wants to lay here on the ground, not get up right now.

He'll do that eventually.

But then Anders hauls him up, places Jason to his feet, pulls his jeans back up, and starts dragging him out of that room, ignoring how Jason whimpers as he's forced to move. "So good, I'm gonna keep you." Anders whispers, and it wakes Jason up. "Keep in my room and fuck you whenever I come home." And then he'll get tired of him. And then he'll kill him. Jason knows how this story goes.

They're outside. Anders lets go of his wrist for just a moment.

Dick and Tim live only two blocks away.

He's halfway down the first one before Anders realizes. Jason can hear him shouting behind him, and he thinks he's coming after him, but Jason doesn't care. He pushes himself harder and faster, because one block is done, he just needs to make it to the second one and get to their apartment. Dick will take care of it, he just has to get to his big brother.

His body is screaming in pain, especially his ass and it's only the thought that he's going to die if Anders gets him and gets him away is the only thing that makes him keep going.

He sees the apartment building. Dick and Tim live on the 13th floor. He can make it. The doorman stepped away for a moment, so Jason is able to run into the building and run to the elevator without being stopped. Though it does mean that no one can stop Anders. It opens immediately, because maybe there is a God above, and Jason is pressing the button for the floor and the close doors button as quickly as he can.

Looking up, he sees Anders forcing himself into the building, his eyes brimming with fire and Jason's stomach drops to the floor as the elevator doors close.

He steps back to the wall of the elevator, the adrenaline slowly starting to leave him.

Until he remembers that these elevators show the floor numbers as the elevator goes. Anders is going to see 13 and come right up.

Dick and Tim have a _kid._ Astrid. And Tim's pregnant, five months. What the fuck is he doing? He's being so selfish, putting them all at risk, but Jason doesn't know what else to do now.

And he doesn't want to die again.

He will do almost anything not to die again.

The doors open, and he makes his decision.

Dick will be there, Jason knows it. He doesn't work nights anymore, and while he can work late, it's almost ten o'clock according to Jason's watch. He should be home by now.

And Jason remembers seeing the time as eight-thirty when he was cornered.

He wipes away the tears from his face, and runs to 133. He knocks on the door, pounds on it, because he knows that Anders saw the elevator stop and not move and he's coming up now. He's going to be here soon.

Tim opens the door, frowning, and Jason moves past him. Dick is on the floor, playing with Astrid, and Jason moves towards him.

"Jason?" Tim whispers, horrified, and Jason can only imagine how he looks right now, because Dick is turning his daughter's face around and scanning his entire body.

"Who did this?" he hisses.

"C-co-worker," Jason stutters out. He's cold, he realizes. He's really, really cold. "He-he-"

Jason can't say it. He can think it, but he can't say it. Tim just grips his shoulders and moves him to the couch, laying Jason down. "He was going to take me," he whispers. "I ran away. He followed me."

That snaps Dick into action. He's handing over Astrid to Tim, telling him to call Bruce, Kate, and Cass, and to make sure they get here now. "Don't open the door," he snaps.

Jason sees Dick grab his service weapon as he heads out the door, and fear blossoms in his heart, fear that he's going to get his brother killed. He tries to get up, but Tim just places a hand on Jason's arm and guides him back down. "I'm glad you came here," he tells him, smiling even through tears. "We'll take care of you. Get you to the hospital."

Jason doesn't want a hospital, but he also feels blood still dripping out of him and he doesn't think that's normal. He's in so much pain, and he still feels the concussion. He curls up on the couch, and tries not to cry again so he won't disturb Astrid. She already must be so scared.

He closes his eyes, and ends up drifting into sleep.

*

He wakes up to someone touching his head, and he instantly jerks and whimpers.

It's Bruce, with Tim standing behind him. Bruce is dressed in civilian clothes, and without thinking Jason instantly shuffles close to his father's arms, tucking his head underneath his chin. "Hurts," he slurs.

"I know, Jaylad," Bruce whispers. "It's okay. We arrested him, Dick is at the police station. And we need to get you to hospital."

Hospital. He doesn't want a hospital, but there's still blood on his thighs. And it feels fresh. He knows that he shouldn't argue, so he just nods. "I don't think I can walk anymore," he whispers. Bruce is already bending down to pick him up, Tim watching him with careful eyes. He wants his little brother with him, because he's the only other omega in this family and that means something to Jason. But Tim has an eighteen month old daughter, and he surely doesn't want to leave her to make sure that Jason the fuck up is going to be okay.

But Tim proves him wrong. "Damian's with Astrid. I'm coming with you."

Jason didn’t think he had any more tears to cry, but he guesses that he was wrong because he dissolves into them as soon as Tim says those words. He presses his face into Bruce's neck, and squeezes his eyes shut because he doesn't want to face anything right now.

Bruce carefully carries him out of the apartment, Tim just behind him. Humiliation is starting to curl in his veins, because he's the fucking Red Hood and now he's some abused omega that couldn't get away fast enough the first time. He's covered in blood and something white that his mind refuses to name, and his stomach is cramping. And they only think that the man stuck his dick in him, not even knowing that there was a wrench.

Should he mention that there was a wrench? He doesn't want to, and it's not like it'll do much good.

Though the wrench could have torn something, or infected something, or- or-

He's starting to cry again, his shoulders shaking as he presses his face further against his father's neck, his arms sweaty and his fingers numb as he tries to keep a hold of Bruce. Bruce is rubbing his back as he takes him to the car, whispering words of comfort that Jason can't hear. Tim squeezes his leg, and Jason knows that he's not supposed to be here, not ruining their lives by blowing in like a tornado, demanding that they take care of him.

"I'm sorry," he chokes out. "I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what, Jay?" Bruce asks.

Jason doesn't want to say it, because he doesn't want to make them realize that they should leave him. He's so selfish, because he just wants comfort and their love, and he doesn't know if he deserves it. But it's the right thing to do. "Bothering you," he gets out. "Making you come all the way here."

"Oh, Jaylad," Bruce whispers. "You aren't bothering me at all. You're bothering none of us."

Is he right? Jason doesn't know what to think. Well, he does but he doesn't. He's so tired right now, and he just wants to be loved. He wants his dad to tell him that it's all going to be okay, even if it isn't.

He has to tell them about the wrench. He doesn't want to, but he knows that he has to.

"Bruce," he forces out, "it wasn't just . . . it wasn't just him. He used the handle of a . . . of a wrench."

The elevator feels so quiet as they go down, and Jason's stomach feels sick. What the hell did he just do? Why the hell did he just put that on them? Did they _really_ need to hear that? No, they didn't, Jason was just being dramatic. He opens his mouth to apologize and beg for their forgiveness, but Tim beats his words by letting out a stream of swears. All Bruce does is kiss the top of his head.

He feels like a child right now, and God help him, he likes it. He likes being cared for and listened to and adored. He doesn't want it to stop at all. He wants this to go on, and he hates these feelings because he's never needed them, not really. He only wanted this like burning and to be told that he was worth something, that he wasn't easily replaceable. And how fucked up is that? How fucked up is _he?_

He takes a deep breath, and tries to go back to a place of darkness. He knows that he shouldn't, not with his concussion, but he wants to be gone right now. That's not too much to ask for, is it? That he can just be allowed to be at peace in some darkness, for just a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm salazarastark on tumblr as well, so follow me [here](https://salazarastark.tumblr.com/)! I'm not as active as I'd like to be, but I'm always up for talking about my fics or anything else!


End file.
